He's My Son
by TR16
Summary: When Wilbur is kidnapped, Cornelius realizes how much he really loves him and that he can't live without him. Meanwhile, Wilbur's kidnappers are going to use Wilbur to shut down Robinson Industries for good. COMPLETE! R&R PLEASE!
1. Father Son Time

**Ok, there's this song called He's My Son by Mark Shultz and whenever I listen to it I always think of Cornelius and Wilbur. I don't know why but I do. I really like that song so I decided to do a fanfic called He's My Son centered on Cornelius and Wilbur. I hope you like the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Meet the Robinsons or anything that appears in the movie. I do own anything that's in my story and not in the movie.**_

* * *

**He's My Son**

Wilbur turned the corner sharply, barely missing the wall. He ran as fast as he could with his arms sticking out in front of him. He looked back over his shoulder and saw that his dad was catching up to him pretty fast. He bit his lip and turned back around. He thought about hiding somewhere but then realized that wouldn't do any good, since his dad would see him. He kept running all around his enormous house.

"Wilbur Robinson!" His dad yelled from behind him. "Stop running young man!" Wilbur refused to stop running. He knew what his dad was planning on doing to him, and he wasn't going to let him do it.

He ran to his room, threw open both doors, ran inside, and slammed the doors closed. He quickly remembered to lock them, then went and sat down on one of his beanbag chairs. He closed his eyes and relaxed, knowing he was safe from his dad…he thought. Only minutes after he had gotten in his room his dad had found the secret door in his window and climbed in silently. Wilbur didn't even notice him.

Cornelius snuck quietly over to his son, whose eyes were still shut. He held up his arms over his head and then accidentally sneezed. Wilbur's eyes immediately flashed open and he let out a huge gasp. He tried to move out of the way but he wasn't quick enough. His dad had caught him, and he was about to do the worst thing ever…

Cornelius' fingers frequently moved all over his son's body. Wilbur laughed uncontrollably. He hated it when his dad tickled him. He didn't even know why his dad was tickling him this time. Usually it was for punishment. But Wilbur hadn't done anything wrong. He had just been sitting in the family room when suddenly his dad jumped on him and started tickling him. He was lucky to have escaped that time, but this time his dad had a firm grip on him.

"Dad! Stop…it!" Wilbur yelled in between laughs. Cornelius just laughed too and continued to tickle his son. Wilbur was just glad that it wasn't Gaston tickling him. Gaston was the world's best tickler ever. He wouldn't stop until you were able to threaten to completely destroy his "precious" meatball cannon.

The two stayed there laughing together (Cornelius because he was having fun tickling his son, Wilbur because he was being tickled). If it wasn't for Franny's dinner call the two probably would have stayed there for hours. Cornelius stopped tickling his son and continued to laugh as Wilbur wiped a tear from his eye. His face was angry and annoyed, but he suddenly grew a grin and chuckled quietly.

"I hate it when you do that," he said, still smiling.

"I know," Cornelius said back after he stopped laughing. "That's what makes it so much fun." Wilbur glared at his father, but the grin never left his face. He loved it when he and his dad did stuff together. Not particularly tickling but, other things. He didn't know why but he would get a warm feeling every time they did. It was father/son time.

"We had better get going before Franny comes in here," Cornelius said. Wilbur nodded his head in agreement, and stood up from his beanbag chair. He walked out of his room at his father's side, still smiling.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter's so short. I promise there will be longer chapters. But you know, first fanfic with chapters, I gotta' get used to writing long chapters. Don't be mad at me! **

**Review please!**

**-Taylor**


	2. Family Food Fight

**Chapter Two**

"Dinner is served." Carl's chest opened and ten mini Carl's ran around the table, delivering the Robinson's their hamburgers.

"I want cheese!" Gaston yelled. "And pickles! And ketchup! And-"

"Everything, like always," Franny said. "We know." Cornelius and Wilbur walked into the dining room side by side, both smiling.

"Good evening everyone," Cornelius said, sitting down in his chair next to Franny. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good evening beautiful." Franny smiled and Wilbur, sitting across from Cornelius, stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Pass the cheese," he said to Gaston.

"Say the magic word," Gaston replied. Wilbur sighed heavily.

"Fine. Please." Gaston pushed the plate of cheese down the table to his nephew. Wilbur took two slices of cheese and placed them delicately on his hamburger. He replaced his bun and took a big bite. He saw his dad do the exact same thing at the exact same time. They even swallowed together. Wilbur thought this was a little weird, but he didn't say anything.

"So, what were you two up to before dinner?" Franny asked, biting into her own hamburger. "I heard insane laughing coming from Wilbur's room."

"Dad was torturing me, that's what," Wilbur said, taking another bite.

"I was tickling Wilbur for fun," Cornelius said, smiling.

"Yeah, fun for you, torture for me."

"Oh come on. You have to admit you had fun."

"Not on your life." Cornelius chuckled and bit into his hamburger.

The next few minutes were surprisingly quiet. It was barely ever quiet during dinner time. Wilbur was getting sick of it. He put his hamburger down on his plate and looked over at his parents.

"Ok, who died?" He asked. His parents looked at him strangely.

"No one died Wilbur," Franny said. "What made you think someone did?"

"It's so quiet in here. The last time it was this quiet during dinner was when Gaston's pet hamster died. And the time before that was when Tallulah's pet cat died. It's always quiet when someone or something dies. Who or what died this time?"

"No one or nothing died honey. It's just that no one is in the mood to talk right now. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, I guess not." Wilbur slumped back in his chair with an embarrassed look on his face. Cornelius noticed, and instantly knew what to do.

"But…since you're so concerned about it being so quiet in here…" Wilbur looked at his dad as he stood up from the table with five pieces of sliced pickle in his hand. "…why don't we just make it a little louder? With a…oh, I don't know…food fight?" He threw the pickle slices at his thirteen-year-old son. They all slapped onto his face and stuck. Wilbur peeled them off his skin and looked at his smiling father. He smiled too, but it was an evil-little-boy kind of smile. He stood up and grabbed the ketchup bottle from the table and flipped the lid open.

"You want a battle now do you?" He asked. "Well then, I'll give you a war." He pointed the bottle at his dad and squeezed. Ketchup squirted out of the bottle and got all over the famous inventor. It looked like blood, and Cornelius took advantage of this.

"Oh no, I've been hit! I'm bleeding to death! Ahhhh!" He slowly dropped to the ground and laid there. Wilbur walked over and looked down at him. He knew it was a joke, but he didn't expect what was coming next. Cornelius grabbed his hamburger, opened it, took the cheesy burger off the bun, and stuck it to Wilbur's cheek. Wilbur stumbled backwards, clawing at the burger, trying to get it off his face. When he did there was still melted cheese smeared on his cheek. He noticed his dad was laughing. He walked around the table to the other end where Gaston was sitting. He knelt down next to his ear.

"Can I _please_ borrow your meatball cannon?" He whispered.

"What are you gonna' do with it?" Gaston asked.

"You'll see." Gaston shrugged his shoulders and handed Wilbur his tiny meatball cannon.

"I had better get it back in one piece," Gaston hissed.

"You will." Wilbur walked back over to his chair and grabbed his own cheesy hamburger from between the buns. He stuck it into the cannon and aimed for his still-laughing father.

"Ready…aim…FIRE!" He pulled the tiny string on the side and the burger flew across the table, sticking in Cornelius' stick-straight blond hair. He stopped laughing and glared at his son.

"Ha! Whatcha' gonna' do know?" Wilbur asked. Cornelius smiled. He picked up the bottle of barbeque sauce and started to walk over to his son.

"Oh no," Wilbur said, backing away. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, I'll dare all right," Cornelius said, gaining on his son.

"If you get that in my hair I will do something so horrible to you-" It was too late. Cornelius caught up with him and poured the barbeque sauce all over Wilbur's head, which included his hair. When he was done Wilbur's face was in sheer horror, while Cornelius was smiling wider than he ever had before.

"You're gonna' pay for that one," Wilbur said darkly. "Everyone stand up and grab something." The family did what he told them to. "Aim at Dad…" Everyone did. "…and throw!" Things came flying towards Cornelius. He dodged some of them but he got hit by most of them.

"Family food fight!" Wilbur yelled. Food was flying through the air in all directions. Wilbur made his way over to Gaston and gave him back his cannon, which he used to shoot some lettuce at Aunt Petunia. When he turned back around his dad was standing there with some tomatoes in his hands. Wilbur only had time to take a breath before Cornelius smudged the tomatoes all over Wilbur's face. Wilbur wiped them away, but still had some tomato juice on his face. He took a non-sliced tomato from the table, held it above Cornelius' head, and squeezed as hard as he could. Tomato juice spilled all over Cornelius' head. Wilbur squeezed so hard that the skin split and the inside of the tomato fell into Cornelius' hair.

"Ha, ha," Wilbur chanted.

"You won't be having the last laugh," Cornelius said to him. He picked up the jar of mayonnaise and opened the lid. Wilbur immediately started to run, and Cornelius chased him all around the dining room.

* * *

"That was one of the best food fights we have ever had." Wilbur and Cornelius stood in the bathroom washing their hair in the sink.

"You're just lucky Franny got that hamburger out of my hair," Cornelius said, and Wilbur smiled.

"Yeah, well…"

"Now out. I gotta' take a shower. Thanks to you squirting me with ketchup."

"Fine. But don't use a lot of hot water. I need to take a shower, too."

"I might save you some. If you're lucky."

"Dad!" Wilbur playfully punched him in the arm as he smiled.

"Alright, alright. I'll save you some hot water."

"Thank you." Wilbur picked up his Converse shoes from the bathroom floor and started to leave, but was stopped by his father's voice.

"Wilbur?" He turned around and faced his dad again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Wilbur's eyes widened a little. Then he smiled.

"I love you too Dad." And he turned around and left the bathroom, still smiling and having the familiar warm feeling swarm through his entire body.

* * *

**Ha! This chapter was longer! I'm so happy with myself! Now I hope I can keep making long chapters like this…**

**Review please!**

**-Taylor**


	3. Kidnapped

**Chapter 3**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The shrill sound made Wilbur jump, but his eyes stayed closed. He reached over and turned off his alarm clock, then turned back over onto his other side without opening his eyes at all.

_Aw man, I have school today,_ he thought. He hated school…who didn't? He wanted to just lie in bed all day and do nothing. The thought of playing sick passed through his head, but then he remembered the time he really had been sick. His mother had stayed home all day with him and had annoyed the heck out of him. She kept asking him if he wanted anything. And every time he would say no, she would leave, and then the next minute she was back in and asked him the very same question. Wilbur decided going to school wouldn't be that bad. It was better than staying home with Mom.

Wilbur turned onto his back and opened his eyes. When he saw the dark figure standing above him his eyes instantly went wide. He opened his mouth to scream but the dark figure clamped its hand down over his mouth before he could even make a sound. Then the mysterious person brought out a silver object that caught the morning sun's light and glinted. Wilbur's eyes went even wider when he realized what it was. A gun.

"Stay quiet and stand up," the person said. They removed their hand from Wilbur's mouth. Wilbur stood up from his bed silently. Judging on how their voice sounded, Wilbur found it was a man. "Go get dressed, and hurry." Wilbur obeyed, knowing that the man wouldn't hesitate to fire that gun and kill him.

Wilbur took off his night shirt and put on his regular shirt with the Captain Time Travel insignia in the middle. He pulled his jeans up to his waste and buttoned and zipped them. He grabbed his yellow belt and slid it through the belt loops in his jeans, then slipped his high topped Converse shoes onto his feet. He fixed his hair real quick, then felt rope start to wrap around his wrists.

Wilbur gulped nervously, knowing what was happening to him. He was scared. He knew what his next action would cost him, but he didn't care. He didn't hesitate.

"MOM! DAD! HELP!" Wilbur yelled. He felt the rope become even tighter and his mouth was instantly covered by a strip of duct tape. Wilbur turned around and noticed that the man was holding the gun to his head.

"You're gonna' regret that kid," he said. Wilbur didn't think at all, but the next thing he knew he was on the other side of the man. The man pulled the trigger and fired a bullet into Wilbur's bedroom wall. He turned around and aimed the gun at Wilbur again, but then he heard footsteps outside the door. The man put the gun away and picked Wilbur up. He flung him over his shoulder and ran over to Wilbur's gigantic window, in which he had broken a hole in to get into the house. He climbed out of Wilbur's room and walked into the forest behind the Robinson mansion.

* * *

"WILBUR!" Cornelius burst into Wilbur's room. He looked around frantically but saw nothing, but he did see a gigantic hole in Wilbur's window. He walked over to the hole and examined it. Then he saw a giant footprint in the dirt right outside Wilbur's window. And it was way too big to be Wilbur's.

Cornelius turned around and saw that Wilbur's sheets were pulled back on his bed, so he knew that Wilbur had gotten up. When he turned back towards the door he noticed a small hole in the wall. He quickly ran over to it and looked it over.

Wilbur's screaming voice still echoed in Cornelius' head, and so did the loud bang noise he had heard right after it. That's when big worry washed over Cornelius. Wilbur's scream, a loud bang, and a hole in the wall the size of a bullet…

"No," Cornelius said quietly to himself. Franny rushed into the room just then.

"Cornelius, I heard Wilbur scream. What's wrong?" She asked. Then she noticed how distressed Cornelius looked. "Cornelius?" She said.

"Wilbur isn't here," he said back. "I don't know where he is."

"What do you mean he's not here? Where else would he be?"

"I just said I don't know where he is!" Cornelius yelled angrily. Tears started to form at his eyes. "But I have an idea why he's not here."

"What is it?"

"Haven't you noticed the big hole in the window? Or this tiny one over here in the wall? Franny, Wilbur got up this morning, his sheets are pulled back. This hole in the wall looks the size of a bullet, and that hole in the window is big enough for me to fit through. Put it all together." Franny thought about the information her husband just gave her. Then she got it.

"Cornelius…no. He couldn't have been…"

"There's a giant footstep in the dirt right outside his window," Cornelius said. "And it's way too big to belong to Wilbur." Franny rushed over to the hole and looked out. Indeed, there was a giant too-big-to-be-Wilbur's footstep in the dirt. Franny fell to the floor and tears spilled out of her eyes. Cornelius walked over to her, kneeled down, and put his arm around her.

"When we find out who kidnapped him, they'll be put in jail for the rest of their life. And if they kill him…" Cornelius choked a little on those words. "…if they kill him, we'll have them be put through the worst pain in their life. Maybe even killing them, too."

"I hope he's alright," Franny said between sobs. Cornelius looked at the hole with sadness and rage in his eyes.

"I do too, Fran," he said. "I do, too."

* * *

**I gotta' admit that I almost cried myself when I wrote that last part. Don't be afraid to cry if you have to!**

**Review for Wilbur! Please?**

**-Taylor**


	4. The Video Message

**Chapter 4**

Wilbur was thrown onto the mossy forest ground. His mysterious kidnapper pulled him back to his feet by his shirt collar. He brought the gun back out and Wilbur's eyes widened.

"Relax, I'm not gonna' kill you," the man said. "My master has forbidden it. He needs you alive. Now move." He pressed the gun against Wilbur's back, and Wilbur started to walk. He was relieved that they weren't going to kill him. But he wanted to know what they wanted with him. Maybe they were just going to keep him for ransom. But what do they want? Money? Supplies? A time machine?

A time machine. Wilbur wished he could slap himself in the forehead right then. Of course. The time machine could change history; of course an evil person would kidnap the inventor's son and demand a time machine for the ransom.

After about twenty minutes of walking they came to a blue and green hover car. The kidnapper took a remote-like device and pressed one of the many buttons on it. The hatch of the hover car opened and the man took Wilbur and threw him into the backseat. Wilbur's head hit the window right behind the seat and immediately started to throb. Wilbur fought back the tears that started to form. The man climbed into the front seat closed the hatch above their heads. He pushed a glowing green button and the hover car lifted into the air. Wilbur sat up in the seat and looked out the window. They were now speeding through the air, away from the Robinson mansion.

"When we get to my master's lair you had better not try anything funny," the man said from the front seat. Wilbur had decided to call him Gun Man, since he brought out his gun a lot. He even had it laying on the seat right next to him.

They were driving through the city now, and Wilbur was lying on the floor, since Gun Man had ordered him to. All the bright buildings went past them in a fast blur of color. Wilbur actually wished he was in school right now. Being in school was way better than heading off to some unknown place with an insane gun crazy lunatic.

There was a beeping sound from the front of the hover car, and Wilbur knew that this meant there was an incoming video message. From the floor Wilbur could hear Gun Man push a button, then some static, then a voice.

"What is taking you so long, Kahf?"

"The kid was being difficult back at the house sir. I'm bringing him to you right now."

"Well obviously, since you're in the hover car talking to me on the video screen. Where is the Robinson boy?"

"Tied up on the floor in the back."

"And he's not injured or anything?"

"Not at all."

"Why do I see that gun by you?"

"Because…well…just in case…"

"There is no just in case! The kid is to stay alive and uninjured! So either you put the gun away or I'll shoot you with it when you get here!"

"Yes sir." Wilbur heard Gun Man fumble with the gun before putting it back in his pocket.

"Good. Now hurry your ass up and get the Robinson kid to me!"

"Yes sir," Gun Man repeated. Wilbur heard some more static and then heard the video screen switch off.

"Did you hear that back there kid?" Wilbur gave a muffled reply. "Well good. Now you know what my master is like. He will take no funny business whatsoever, just as I said earlier. If you're good and do exactly as we say, you might just find your way back home." Gun Man didn't say what would happen if Wilbur didn't cooperate with them, and Wilbur decided he didn't really want to know.

Wilbur had been trying to get out of the ropes that bound his hands together, but had gotten no luck at all. He noticed he wasn't getting anywhere, so he decided to give up. He just lied there on the floor, hopeless and scared.

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry to all of you out there who aren't fond of cussing. I'm not either but it just seemed like the right word to put in that sentence (ass) and the right kind of attitude for Gun Man's master. I'll try to stop the cussing unless it's absolutely necessary, which I hope it isn't.**

**Oh, and Kahf (which is Gun Man's last name) is pronounced like cough. You know, sicky sicky cough cough.**

**Review please!**

**-Taylor**


	5. Memories

**Chapter 5**

Cornelius sat in Wilbur's room, staring at the picture of them hanging on his wall. It had been Wilbur's seventh birthday, and for some unknown reason Wilbur had been refusing to eat his birthday cake. So Cornelius had snuck up behind him, took his piece of birthday cake, and had smashed it into Wilbur's face. When enough frosting had come off it was clear that Wilbur was laughing. He took some of the frosting and had smeared it all over Cornelius' face for "pay back", and that was the picture that Franny had got. Both of them smiling with cake smeared all over their faces.

It hadn't even turned dark on the day of Wilbur's kidnapping, and Cornelius already missed him more than anything. He knew he wasn't the only one in the household who missed him. Franny was still sobbing her eyes out in their bedroom, and Gaston refused to come out his cannon range. Bud and Lucille weren't nearly as hyper as they usually were, Tallulah and Laszlo weren't fighting but were surprisingly quiet, just like their parents, and Aunt Billie's toy train wasn't running through the house at all. Uncle Joe was even quieter than he normally was, if that was possible. Uncle Art had taken a break from delivering pizzas and Uncle Spike and Uncle Dmitri weren't asking people to ring their doorbells. They wouldn't even show their heads. Other than Cornelius or Franny, Carl was probably the saddest in the family. He wouldn't talk to anybody. The main two places he would in would either be the garage or a small coat closet in the hallway.

"Cornelius? Are you still in there?" His wife's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, Fran! I'm still in here!" Cornelius called back through the doors.

"May I come in and join you?"

"Of course."

A minute later Franny was sitting in a different beanbag chair next to her husband. She saw the look of concern and sadness in his eyes, then she looked up at the picture he was still staring at.

"That was a fun day," she said, smiling at her husband. He didn't smile back.

"Yeah, it really was," he plainly said. Franny's smile faded and she looked to the ground.

"We're going to find him Cornelius," she said firmly, jerking her head back up to look at her husband again. "I can see how you're feeling, I was just feeling the same way but then Lucille came and talked to me and I feel a little better, a little more confident and hopeful." She placed her hand on Cornelius' shoulder and smiled yet again. Cornelius looked away from the picture and fixed his gaze on his wife. He saw the warmness in her smile, and it made a smile form upon his own lips. The first smile for him since the day before.

"I know we'll find him," he said. "I'm just worried about what he's going through right now."

"I know you are. We all are. But the sooner we pull ourselves together the sooner we'll find him. Now, I've called the Todayland Police Department and they're on their way here. Can you pull your self together by then?"

"Depends on when "by then" is."

"About ten to fifteen minutes…roughly."

"I think I can. Just let me be alone in here for a little while more. I'll come out when I'm ready. If I'm not out by the time the police show, come in and get me.

"Alright." Franny stood up from the beanbag chair she was sitting in. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Franny leaned down and kissed her husband, then left her son's room.

Cornelius looked up at the picture again. After about a minute's time, he realized how much he really loved his son. Cornelius was away from his son for days sometimes, but barely ever actually missed him. Now, they've only been apart for a few hours, and he was getting ready to kill himself. He couldn't live without knowing that Wilbur was safe, he couldn't live without Wilbur at all. And now, he wasn't sure if Wilbur was even going to live.

He was all of a sudden washed over with memories. He remembered Wilbur's first Christmas, his first birthday, his first everything. Then it came to him turning into a teenager. Wow had he been excited. He had run up to Cornelius asking, "Can I have a hover car? Can I have a hover car?" And then Cornelius had to explain that he was way too young for his own hover car. If he stayed out of trouble he just might get one when he turns sixteen.

All those good times, now just memories. Cornelius wished he knew where his son was. But he knew wishing didn't help at all. So he just sat there in the beanbag chair, drowning in a sea of memories.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter! When I was writing the part about Wilbur asking for a hover car over and over again, I started to just put car, then I remembered he lives in the future and had to redo it. But it's all good, right?**

**Review please!**

**-Taylor**


	6. The Hopeful Clue

**Chapter 6**

The police showed up about twenty minutes after Franny had talked with Cornelius. They apologized for taking so long and then went straight to work looking for clues and such. They started in Wilbur's room, observing the bullet hole and the window hole. They didn't notice the footprint so Cornelius had to show it to them.

"That's something for our Commander to look at," Officer Levi said. "He's in charge of that sort of business." He took something out of his pocket that looked like a remote of some sort. He pressed a few buttons and pointed the tip at the footprint. A blue ray shot out of the remote and created a circle around the footprint. The ray then sucked the footprint, and the dirt that it was in, into the remote. The ray disappeared.

"Nice call on creating the Sucko-Matic Remote," he said to Cornelius. "It makes our job a whole lot easier." Cornelius just nodded and walked out of the room. He wished that Officer Levi hadn't of brought the Sucko-Matic Remote out. Wilbur had helped him with the creating of it when he was ten.

Cornelius shook his head to escape the memory. He walked into the living room where the whole family sat.

"Have they found anything out?" Lucille asked.

"Not yet," Cornelius answered. "They're going to show the footprint to their Commander. That's really the only clue we have so I guess we'll just have to wait until-"

"Doctor Robinson?" A female officer walked up behind him. He turned around and faced her.

"Yes Officer Kim?" He replied.

"Officer Levi believes he's found out another clue that might be useful to you and your family." Cornelius glanced over at his family and saw the look of sudden hope on their faces. Then he looked back at Officer Kim.

"I'd like a look at it," he said. Officer Kim nodded and led him back to Wilbur's room.

"Officer Levi noticed, right after you left the room, that the hole in the window was directed towards the woods behind your house," Officer Kim explained in the hallway. "So he's guessing that the kidnapper might have taken Wilbur-"

"Into the woods," Cornelius finished for her. She nodded.

"Exactly," she said. "Officer Levi and I are about to go investigate the woods and were wondering if you and/or your family would like to come along." Cornelius gave this some thinking to.

"I'll go," he finally said. "I'll tell the rest of the family what we find when we get back. If we find anything," he added quietly. They arrived in Wilbur's room at that moment and Officer Levi was still inspecting the hole in the window, to make sure he was correct that it lined up with the forest.

"Officer Levi?" Officer Kim said when they walked over to him. He looked up at his associate. "Doctor Robinson would like to come to the forest with us." Officer Levi looked at Cornelius.

"Is this so?" He asked. Cornelius nodded and Officer Levi smiled. "Very well then," he said. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes," Cornelius said instantly. "The sooner we go the sooner we kind find anything out." Officer Levi nodded, and the three climbed out the hole and walked back to the woods.

* * *

Cornelius searched every single bush and plant they came across, as if Wilbur and his kidnapper were hiding in one of them. The three eventually came to a clearing. There were no trees blocking the sky so the sun shone brightly into the clearing. The grassy forest floor was replaced by a mossy one. The clearing was so big that you could probably park about four hover cars in it.

"Officer Levi, I think I might have found something," Officer Kim said. She was kneeling down on one knee and observing the ground. Officer Levi and Cornelius both walked over to her. She was pointing at four dents, or tiny holes, in the mossy ground. There were two right next to each other, then two more about five feet behind these ones. The two in the back weren't as close together.

"This pattern looks like the way hover car wheels are," Officer Levi said.

"So you think a hover car has been here?" Cornelius asked.

"That's what I'm guessing. I don't know anything else that would make a pattern of dents like that in the ground."

"Do you think that the hover car belonged to Wilbur's kidnapper?"

"Unless you know someone else who parks their hover car back here."

"This is a useful clue," Officer Kim said. "We can find out what hover car the dents are from and then find out who the hover car is registered to."

"Don't you need like a license plate number or some thing for that?" Cornelius asked.

"Not with our new technology," Officer Levi answered. "We can use the tiniest thing to find out who a hover car is registered to. I think we ought to go and do that now." Officer Levi took a small scan of the four dents with his Hand-Held Scanner. Then the three walked back towards the Robinson mansion, Cornelius suddenly filled with hope.

* * *

**Ok, for the Sucko-Matic Remote, that name isn't the best but I couldn't think of anything better. Same with the Hand-Held Scanner. Sorry about that.**

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I'm getting a little better…I hope. You tell me. I hope you liked the chapter though!**

**Review pretty please with a cheery on top and all that jazz!**

**-Taylor**


	7. Eye Patch Man and Zane

**Chapter 7**

It had turned dark and Wilbur and Gun Man were still flying in the hover car. Wilbur was almost ready to surrender to sleep, but suddenly the hover car gave a little jolt, then turned off. The hatch opened and a warm-but-cold breeze blew into the hover car. Wilbur shivered slightly. A second later he was being pulled out of the hover car by Gun Man's firm grip. It felt so good to stand on solid ground again. Wilbur looked all around, and far off in the distance he could see the light of Todayland illuminating the horizon. He guessed that he was around thirty to forty miles away.

Gun Man pushed him towards a large dark building. It looked like an old warehouse, and Wilbur soon found out that it was. On one side were three large garage doors and six windows, two above each door. Gun Man pushed Wilbur to the other side where a small wooden door was and nothing else except a few more windows. Gun Man shoved Wilbur towards the small door.

"Again, no funny business," Gun Man said. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

_Yes, yes, I know,_ he thought. _What, do you think I have short-term memory loss or something?_

Gun Man gripped and twisted the golden doorknob. The door swung open to reveal a huge room filled with different kinds and colors of hover cars. Wilbur guessed there must have been at least seventy or more. He was pushed through the doorway, Gun Man entering behind him. Gun Man closed the door behind him, then continued pushing Wilbur past all the over cars and to the other side of the gigantic room. There was another small wooden door on the opposite wall, and Gun Man opened this one as well. Pushing Wilbur inside the dark room, he closed the door behind him.

"I've been expecting you for a while now, Kahf," a deep voice said. "You took too long getting here."

"I thought I explained that in the hover car," Gun Man replied. "The kid was being difficult."

"I thought you said you could handle him. I do recall you saying "he's just a little child". Do you not remember this?"

"I didn't know he'd be such a pain! Why does it really matter anyway? I got him here, didn't I?"

The dark room was suddenly filled with light. Wilbur squinted against the brightness for a few seconds before becoming accustomed to the light. He could see a big mahogany desk, just a few feet in front of him, and a giant black chair behind it. The chair twisted around, revealing a man with spiky black hair, big muscles, and a long-sleeved black shirt. Wilbur couldn't see the bottom half of his body but he guessed he was wearing long black pants and black shoes, just like Gun Man was. The strangest thing, but the first thing to catch Wilbur's eye, was that he had a big black eye patch over his right eye.

"You know good and well why it matters," he said darkly to Gun Man. "This kid is the key to all we've worked for."

"I still don't see why the timing matters," Gun Man retorted. The man scowled at Gun Man, then looked down at Wilbur. He smiled evilly.

"You're probably enjoying this little argument, aren't you?" He asked. Wilbur didn't do anything. He didn't know what to do. He just stood there silently. This didn't please Eye Patch Man (Wilbur's name for the strange muscular man).

"I said, you're probably enjoying this little argument, aren't you?!" He repeated more loudly. Wilbur quickly nodded his head. Eye Patch Man leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together. He glared at Wilbur with his one dark brown eye, then looked at Gun Man.

"Zane, you know where to put the brat," he said. Wilbur's eyes widened. Zane was Gun Man's real name. Zane Kahf.

"Yes Sir," Zane replied. He gripped Wilbur's shoulder and pulled him out of the room. Wilbur kept staring back at Eye Patch Man, until the light in the room went out, and the door closed.

* * *

**Now we know Gun Man's name! Trust me, it took me a while to think of a good name for him and when I finally got it, I was so happy.**

**I have got to get better at writing long chapters! GR!!**

**Review!**

**-Taylor**


	8. Kaden Williamson

**As you may have noticed I added something to my summary. I felt that I wasn't really sticking to the main idea and I was getting into the Wilbur kidnapper thing too much. So I added that thing onto the summary to make it better.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Cornelius nearly jumped through the hole in Wilbur's window. He was so eager to tell the rest of the family the clue he, Officer Levi, and Officer Kim had come across. He was so eager that when he actually did go through the hole he accidentally cut his hand on the broken glass. He didn't care though, he just ran out of the room to the living room where his family still sat, waiting for any news at all.

"Well?" Gaston asked. "Anything?" Cornelius leaned on his knees and caught his breath before telling them everything. As he told them about the four dents and that Officer Levi could find out who the hover car is registered to he saw smiles of hope spread across all their faces. Even Uncle Joe smiled the tiniest smile.

When Cornelius was finished everything was deadly quiet. Then the family burst into cheers. Cornelius tried to quiet everyone down but had no luck. He eventually had to take out his Super Whistle 5000 and blow on it. A high pitched shrieking noise filled the entire room and everyone went quiet. Cornelius took the whistle out of his mouth but kept it in his hand, just in case.

"I understand why you would want to cheer," he said. "But we don't know anything yet. We're not even sure if the hover car belongs to Wilbur's kidnapper. I want to cheer just as much as the rest of you do but we have to wait until we are positive of this." Everything was quiet again.

"We're not even completely positive the dents in the ground belong to a hover car," Cornelius went on. "We're just assuming since we can't think of anything else they would belong to."

"Doctor Robinson, we need to talk to you please," Officer Kim said, walking up behind him. Cornelius turned around to face her, then nodded.

"Did you find out who the hover car is registered to?" He asked, walking by her side down the hallway towards Wilbur's room. Officer Kim almost laughed, but didn't.

"Oh no, we'll need to do that at Headquarters. We don't have the right technology here."

"Then what do you need to talk to me for?"

"Officer Levi wants to know if you have any…oh, let's say enemies. People who are jealous of you."

"Uh, I don't think so. I haven't gotten any hate-mail or anything. Why?"

"Officer Levi is suspecting that maybe someone kidnapped your son for revenge or something like that."

"That does seem reasonable. But I don't think I have any enemies."

"Did you fire someone long ago?" Cornelius thought about this for a moment, then one name jumped into his mind. But before he could say it they arrived in Wilbur's room and Officer Levi took him over to a computer they had set up.

"I'm sure Officer Kim explained to you why I called you back here," Officer Levi said. "I want to know what you said to her."

"I don't think I have any enemies," Cornelius repeated. "But Officer Kim asked me if I had fired someone long ago and, well, I did."

"Please, tell me anything you can remember. Anything at all."

"Well, there was this one man who was working for me. He was a very good man, didn't get into any trouble, worked with mechanics and tools very good, just and all out good man. He was actually my assistant. But then one day I got word from another worker that he had killed someone, right on the Robinson Industries grounds. I was thinking no way, he would never do such a thing. But I soon found out that he had."

"How did he kill the person? And who did he kill?" Officer Levi asked.

"He had brought a pocket knife with him to work. And apparently Leon Smith, the person he killed, had insulted him without knowing it the day before. But the man didn't know it was an accident. So he told Leon that he needed to talk to him privately about a new invention. So he took Leon to the back of the building, not knowing there were security cameras everywhere, and stabbed Leon to death with the pocketknife. At the end of the day the security guards watched the footage caught on the cameras and they showed me. Unfortunately I had to fire him. He was outraged when I did and tried to tell me why he had done it. But I wouldn't hear it. So I sent him out and that very night he was arrested for murder. I haven't seen him or heard from or of him since then."

"How long has it been?" Officer Levi asked.

"About ten years maybe?"

"And do you know if he was released from prison?"

"I know nothing of him to this present day."

"Very interesting." Officer Levi turned to the computer and started typing furiously on the keyboard. "What is this man's name?" He asked, taking a pause from his typing.

"Kaden Williamson." Officer Levi typed in the name and pressed the enter button on the keyboard. A second later a picture of a man with spiky black hair appeared on the screen with a large caption under it. Officer Levi read the caption out loud:

"_This is a photograph of Kaden Williamson that the Todayland Police Department shot just a few months ago. They are lucky they got it when they did. Kaden Williamson had broken out of prison the following week and the police still have no idea where he is. But they found a scrap of paper stuffed in a crack in the wall of his jail cell. They read only found five words: Cornelius Robinson is gonna' pay!"_

No one spoke for a long while. Cornelius couldn't stand the silence any longer, so he broke it.

"Do you think he…" Officer Levi didn't speak, he just stood up and turned to the ten police officers in the room.

"Alright!" He yelled. "We have a serious case here. I need Roberts, Richardson, Jamil, Kail, and Sampson to continue searching for clues! Hamilton, Anderson, Tamp, Carrigson, and Gregory to look up anything you can about Kaden Williamson! NOW!" Every police officer did what they were told. If they heard their last name in the first bunch they were looking around for clues, and if they heard their last name in the second bunch they were on the computers they had set up looking for information about Kaden Williamson.

"Cornelius, do you know anything interesting about Kaden that you feel we should know?" Officer Levi asked, turning back to Cornelius and Officer Kim.

"Well, I know that he got in a major accident once, working on an invention," Cornelius answered.

"Do tell," Officer Levi said.

"Kaden was working on my newest invention with me. It was supposed to cure the common cold instantly with one single touch of the needle at the tip of it. But unfortunately something went wrong. I left the room to go get something and when I came back the invention was in pieces and Kaden was on the floor, with blood coming from his right eye. I immediately called the medics and they came and got him. I went with him to the hospital and the doctor said they were going to have to remove his right eye. They asked him if he wanted a fake eye or anything but he refused. So they gave him an eye patch instead. He might go around with it still on today or maybe he had it removed and got a fake eye after all. I really don't know."

"So he only had one eye," Officer Levi said.

"Yes. One, very dark brown eye. It's kind of creepy if you ask me."

"We deal with creepier stuff all the time. Alright, Officer Kim and I will take the dent scans back to Headquarters and see who that hover car is registered to." Officer Levi, Officer Kim, and Cornelius walked out of the room and back to the living room.

"How long do you think it will take?" Cornelius asked as they walked up to the front door.

"It depends," Officer Levi answered, opening the right door.

"Depends on what?" Cornelius asked.

"How hard it will be to scan these dents. Sometimes it takes minutes. Sometimes it takes hours. You never know. But I'm guessing this will only take half an hour to an hour tops. Those other officers are still here if you need help with anything. And they can contact me at any time."

"Alright. We'll be back as soon as the scan is finished." After he finished with this last sentence, Officer Levi and Officer Kim walked out the front door and to their police hover car.

* * *

**I wrote a long chapter! I'm so happy with myself! This is the longest chapter yet and I swear I'll write more like this!**

**Review please!**

**-Taylor**


	9. Wishes

**Chapter 9**

The hallway seemed like it would never end. The darkness encased around Wilbur's body and refused to let go. Wilbur couldn't see anything, could only hear the curses Zane was muttering under his breath and feel the push he kept giving Wilbur to keep him moving forward down the hallway.

Wilbur really wished he could see where he was going. He wished he knew where they were planning on keeping him. He wished he was home with his family, safe and protected. He wished a lot of things.

Finally, a light switched on. Wilbur squinted his eyes until they grew accustomed, just like in Eye Patch Man's office. He finally got to see how narrow the hallway had been, and that there was a wooden door right in front of him.

"You'll be in this room for at least two days kids," Zane said darkly. "I'll bring you food and such."

_Do I get bathroom breaks?_ Wilbur wanted to ask. But the duck tape was still covering his mouth, refusing to let him ask anything. Zane grasped the golden doorknob, turned it, and pushed the door open. He then grabbed the duck tape by one of the edges and pulled hard.

The duck tape ripped off of Wilbur's mouth, making him scream in pain.

"Shut up kid," Zane said, kicking him in the back of the leg. This just caused another yelp from Wilbur. He held back the tears that started to form in his eyes. He couldn't let Zane do this to him. For God sakes, he was a Robinson after all. And Robinsons aren't helpless or weak. They're smart and strong.

Wilbur waited until Zane reached out to push him into the dark room. Before he was able to, Wilbur threw back his leg and kicked Zane in his shin as hard as he could. Zane cried out in pain and fell onto the ground. Wilbur smirked and jumped over him. He ran back down the hallway the way they had come from. He looked back and saw Zane struggling to stand up.

"Come back here you brat!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Wilbur really wished Eye Patch Man couldn't hear any of this. He looked back in front of him and noticed he wasn't running down the hallway anymore. He was in the huge garage room with all the hover cars. That's when he realized he could escape. He could cut the rope around his wrists on the sharp point of a hover car's front, hop into the hover car, and fly away back to his house. It was perfect. He ran over to the closet hover car to him and started to saw the ropes apart. That's when he saw a very small, but fast object speed right by his face. He turned to see Eye Patch Man standing not even ten feet away with a gun in his hand.

"What do you think you're doing kid?" He asked. "Trying to escape? Well let me tell you that none of these hover cars are working anymore. You couldn't run away, I'd catch ya'. Trust me I heard Zane's scream of pain very clearly. I also heard yours." Wilbur kept trying to break the ropes while looking Eye Patch Man right in his one eye.

"What do you want with me?" He asked. Eye Patch Man smirked.

"I'm afraid that's very classified information that I can't tell you nothing about," he said.

"My family will find me before you can do anything! My dad is the smartest person in the city!" Wilbur yelled angrily at him.

"Oh I'm aware of your little daddy," Eye Patch Man said. "I'm actually looking forward to his visit." Wilbur cocked an eyebrow. He was totally confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Eye Patch Man sighed and put his gun away.

"You see Wilbur, your father and I used to be very good friends," he started. "I actually used to work for him at Robinson Industries."

"Used to?" Wilbur questioned.

"Yes, used to. I was fired because I did something wrong. I left Robinson Industries with a hatred for Cornelius Robinson. I swore, or promised, I would get revenge, and now I'm just keeping that promise to myself."

"So, by kidnapping me, you're getting revenge on my dad?"

"Yes. But of course this is only phase one of my plan."

"Why are you looking forward to my dad's visit? How do you even know he's gonna' come?"

"Because I have you. His little pride and joy. I've been leaving him clues. I ordered Zane to break your window on purpose. He missed you with that gunshot in your room and left that hole in your wall because I told him to. I made sure that Zane broke the window in the direction of the woods behind your house where his hover car was parked. I told him to leave dents in the ground from the hover car's wheels. And I made Zane leave your father a little present from the past under your bed. It'll bring back some memories."

"So you want him to find me?"

"Precisely."

"You do know that'll just end you up in jail."

"No, not again. I've planned this out very carefully. I kidnap you, I wait for your father, and I end this thing once and for all!"

"You just told me what your plan is. Ha!"

"No, little Robinson, I told you the beginning of my plan. The part that's already happened. Come time the rest will carry out, and your life will be ruined." Wilbur's eyes widened. Ruined? Then he remembered how Eye Patch Man had said not again when Wilbur mentioned him going to jail. Has he already been to jail before?

"I'm…I'm not afraid of you!" Wilbur screamed at him "And neither is my family or my dad!"

"Oh, I never would have believed you knew so little about your own father." That set Wilbur off. He ripped the now-untied ropes from his wrists and charged at Eye Patch Man. But then Zane jumped out of nowhere and tackled him, pinning his arms and legs to the floor. Wilbur struggled to get free. He really wished he could fight Eye Patch Man right now. He wanted to kill him. Either that or severely injure him.

"Silly, silly boy. You thought you could fight me? If you did you would be dead in seconds. You're just lucky my plan needs you alive. Or else I would kill you right now." Wilbur's teeth were clenched and his eyes were squinted in anger. He still struggled to free himself from under Zane's weight.

"Tie him back up and put him in his room," Eye Patch Man ordered, leaving the two alone. Zane pulled Wilbur up to his feet and brought out another length of rope from his coat pocket. He used it to tie Wilbur's hands together again. Then he pushed Wilbur back down the hallway and into the dark room beyond the wooden door.

"You're lucky you're still alive kid!" He yelled, then slammed the door shut, leaving Wilbur alone in the pitch black room. Wilbur sat there alone, cold, and worried. He wished he could tell his dad not to come looking for him. Eye Patch Man probably planned on killing him, then Wilbur afterwards. But that wouldn't ruin Wilbur's life, it would end it.

Wilbur leaned back and lied down on the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He wished he was back home in his bed, under his covers, nice and warm and cozy. He wished his dad were there, comforting him and saying "Good night Wilbur. I'll see you in the morning." He wished his dad were tickling him, making him laugh and laughing along too.

But as Wilbur lied there on the cold hard ground, he realized that wishing wasn't going to help at all.

* * *

**If you guessed that Eye Patch Man was the dude that Cornelius was talking about in chapter 8 (Kaden Williamson) then you win a big hug and an even bigger cookie!**

**Review please!**

**-Taylor**


	10. A Nightmare, an Apple, and a Knife

**Sorry it's been like five days since I've updated. I know that's probably not a very long time compared to like a month or something but it was a long time to me so I was craving to update. I've just been a bit busy so… (cough) I'll write the chapter now.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Wilbur ran across the dark field. The only light given to him was from the moon overhead. And even that light disappeared when a cloud covered the glowing orb.

Wilbur finally made his way to the hover car that Zane had brought him to Eye Patch Man in. Wilbur did what he was trying to do earlier. He turned around and sawed the ropes against the front of the hover car. The ropes slowly but gradually came thin enough for Wilbur to rip them off his wrists. He smirked, threw the rope to the ground, and turned around to get into the hover car. But that's when he noticed Eye Patch Man standing there.

"I never knew how little you knew about your own father," he said, smiling and reaching into his pocket.

"Haven't you kinda' already said that to me?" Wilbur asked. That's when he realized what Eye Patch Man was reaching around in his pocket for.

A knife.

"Sure I have. In real life. But this ain't no real life kid," he said, pulling out and revealing the tiny pocketknife fully.

"What do you mean?" Wilbur asked hesitantly, backing up a little. Eye Patch Man followed him.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Don't worry, I'll help you!" He ran at Wilbur, tripped him, and held the knife above him.

"I thought your plan needed me alive!" Wilbur yelled a little desperately.

"My real plan does!"

"You have a fake plan? Man, you make no sense!" Eye Patch Man cackled. And before Wilbur could do anything, Eye Patch Man plunged the knife deep into Wilbur's chest.

* * *

"AHHHHH!!" Wilbur jerked up from the floor. He looked around the pitch black room, utterly frightened. Cold sweat ran down his forehead and the back of his neck. He wiped it away best he could. He knew something was funky during that time. It was the worst nightmare he'd ever had before. Even worse than that one he'd had about Gilly the Happy Clown hunting him down and torturing him when he was six years old. He had been afraid of clowns ever since.

Wilbur stood up and walked around the dark room. It felt good to stretch his legs after lying on the hard ground for what, two, three hours? And Zane had said he was going to be down here for at least two days. Wilbur couldn't sleep on the ground like that again. He didn't want to sleep after having that nightmare, just like when he was six. But right now he was afraid that Eye Patch Man was hiding in this room, ready to jump on Wilbur and stab him with the knife.

But he needed Wilbur alive. Why was Wilbur so worried when he was sure of that fact?

His stomach rumbled. He wished Zane would bring him some food soon. Or maybe he had when Wilbur was sleeping. But then Wilbur wouldn't be able to find it and he would starve and Eye Patch Man's plan wouldn't work.

That's when the door opened and light streamed into the room. Wilbur had to actually move out of the line of light because it was so bright. He waited until he could actually hold his eyes open, then he looked up at the doorway and saw Zane standing there with what looked like a tray in his hands. A tray. Trays carried food, right?

"Brought you somethin' to eat, kid," Zane said, walking down the staircase. "I heard you scream. What's goin' on down here?"

"Nothing," Wilbur said. His voice sounded a bit raspy, like it did every morning right after he woke up. He cleared his throat and then continued. "I fell asleep and had a nightmare, that's all." His voice was still raspy, but he didn't really care. Zane dropped the tray on the ground at Wilbur's feet.

"What's wrong with your voice?" He asked.

"This is always what happens when I wake up," Wilbur answered. "Um, I can't eat with my hands tied," he added quickly. Zane cocked an eyebrow and looked down at the tray of food. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll untie them, but if you even try to escape you'll regret it."

"Fair enough," Wilbur said, turning around and sticking his arms up as best he could. He felt Zane cutting the ropes with his pocketknife. Then a second later they were gone. Wilbur drew his arms back in front of him and rubbed his wrists. They were red and raw from the rope, and some skin was starting to peel off. He shrugged it of, bent down, and began to eat rapidly fast. But then a plan started to form in his head. He brought an apple up in his hand.

"Do you want an apple?" He asked in his still-raspy voice, trying to sound as innocent as he could. "I won't be able to eat all of this alone." Zane cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't want your stupid filthy apple, brat," he said, turning to leave. Wilbur saw him slide his pocketknife into his pocket. Wilbur reached the hand with the apple in it towards the pocket. He slipped his hand inside and dropped the apple. Zane stopped walking.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Giving you the apple, just in case," Wilbur said, fingering around for the pocketknife until he finally grasped it.

"Well stop! I don't want the dang apple, ok?"

"Well fine, gotta' be so rude about it, gosh." Wilbur brought his hand out of the pocket and put it behind his back. Zane patted his pocket and felt an object in it. He smiled and turned around. Wilbur looked at the pocket sadly until Zane had left the room. It was pitch black again, but Wilbur didn't care. He brought out the object that was in his hand behind his back. He smiled to himself as his fingers crawled across the smooth surface.

"I...am...good," he said to himself. He didn't need light to know what he was holding in his hand.

A knife…Zane's knife.

* * *

**If you believed that the beginning of this chapter was real life and you were freaking out please tell me in a review. I would love to hear about it. Thank you! I love you all!**

**I will update as soon as possible! ASAP in other words, or letters I guess. XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Taylor**


	11. The Good News

**Chapter 11**

The doorbell rang, sending a loud shrilling noise through the Robinson mansion. Cornelius rushed to the door with Franny at his side. He thrust the front door open and revealed Officer Levi and Officer Kim.

"Officers, how glad I am to see you!" Cornelius explained. "You found who the hover car if registered to?" Officer Levi nodded his head.

"Yes. The blue and green hover car that made those dents is registered to a man named Zane Kahf." Cornelius hung his head sadly, followed by his wife.

"So it didn't belong to Kaden Williamson," Cornelius said.

"No, it didn't," Officer Levi said. "But after we found out who the car was registered to we did some research on Zane Kahf and found out that he owns a huge warehouse building outside the city. Inside the warehouse building he keeps about seventy hover cars. It used to be a hover car garage where people would buy hover cars, but then you built that one in the city that lets the customers pick what their hover car looked like and then the hover car would appear right in front of them looking like exactly what they said and…you get the point. Anyway, after that business opened Kahf's business had to shut down for good. But the research we did told us that the warehouse building is still standing today, with all the hover cars still in it."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Franny asked.

"Officer Kim and I were suspecting that maybe this Zane Kahf guy is working with or for Kaden Williamson."

"So you think you could find Wilbur?" Cornelius asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Officer Levi answered. "It will take a little while."

"That's alright. Just as long as you find him."

"Do you have any tracking devices on your son? You know, just in case you would need them?"

"No, I never really thought about it. I never knew something like this would happen to him."

"I suggest you do it when we find him and get him back home," Officer Levi said, walking past the married couple with Officer Kim on his heels.

"We'll be in your son's room I you need us," Officer Levi said over his shoulder. "It'd be best if you didn't need us though." They turned a corner and were out of sight. Franny turned to her husband and saw the look of distress on his face.

"Cornelius this is wonderful," she said. "They might be able to find Wilbur. And they gave us advice as of what to do when we find him and get him home. What's so wrong?"

"Exactly what you just said," Cornelius answered. "We don't know if we're going to get him home or not."

"Cornelius, don't say that! Of course we'll get him home!"

"I'm hoping Fran," he said. "I really am." He walked down the hall, leaving his wife standing there confused and alone.

* * *

**Old Warehouse Building**

Wilbur had been trying to pick the door's lock from the inside for at least and hour, and was still trying to. He hadn't gotten any luck at all. Zane's pocketknife wasn't giving him any help. Wilbur had tried looking around the dark room or another door or some other way out o the room, but hadn't found anything. Once or twice he had come up to the one wooden door and had gotten excited over it, but then realized that it was just the regular wooden door at the top of the flight of about ten stairs. After he realized this he had just walked back down the stairs and looked around again.

"Come on you stupid lock," he muttered angrily to himself. "You have to unlock so I can get away from here. Two crazy guys kinda' kidnapped me and put me in this dark room so I can't leave. Well, I guess you already know that since you were here when Zane put me down here. Now I'm trying to escape so I can go home and be safe and never have to come back here again. And if you were a good lock and liked to help people then you would allow me to pick you and get out of here!" Wilbur stopped trying to pick the lock and slapped himself in the forehead.

"I'm talking to a door lock," he said to himself. "I must be going crazy." He stuck the end of the pocketknife back into the hole in the doorknob and continued to try to pick the lock and escape. Then he put it down and stared at the doorknob with a look of anger on his face.

"I heard that," he said, pointing at the doorknob. He began to pick at it again while still talking to it. "Just because you're a door lock and are keeping me locked in here doesn't mean you get to be rude and call me names like that."

* * *

**Robinson Mansion**

Cornelius walked back into the living room after spending an hour in his and Franny's bedroom thinking by himself. He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He just sat there, with that annoying ringing sound in his ears because of the silence that surrounded him. The seconds that ticked by eventually turned into minutes. After about ten minutes of sitting, Cornelius felt a hand on his shoulder. He brought his face out of his hands and looked up to see his wife standing above him.

"Cornelius, Officer Levi and Officer Kim would like to speak to you in Wilbur's room," she said. Cornelius merely nodded and stood up. He walked down the hallway and entered his son's bedroom where Officer Levi and Officer Kim were sitting in a couple of his beanbag chairs. Cornelius walked over to them.

"You wanted to speak with me?" He said plainly.

"Yes. Your wife has told us that you doubt the recovery of your son. Why is this?"

"I do not doubt the recovery of Wilbur! I'm just…I don't know, so worried that I just said some stuff I probably shouldn't have said."

"Your wife told me that you hope we'll find Wilbur, not that you know we'll find him."

"Well yes, nobody can be sure that we'll find him."

"Well Officer Kim and I are sure that we'll find your son."

"How so?"

"Because…we already have."

* * *

**I'm trying so hard to make longer chapters. It's just so hard…well for me it is. I'll try harder. I hope you're not too mad with a bunch of short chapters though.**

**Please review!**

**-Taylor**


	12. Leaving for Wilbur

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been really busy and I was grounded all last week. But now I'm back and I'm gonna give you the next chapter. So…here you go.**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 12

Cornelius sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around and noticed he was on his son's bed and that there were police officers still swarming around the room. Officer's Levi and Kim walked over to him.

"Good," Officer Levi said. "You're up."

"What happened?" Cornelius asked, swinging his legs over the side o Wilbur's bed.

"You fainted when I told you that we've found your son," Officer Levi explained. "We picked you up, with great difficulty, and placed you on your son's bed since it was the closet comfortable thing around."

"You've found Wilbur?" Cornelius asked, suddenly overwhelmed with joy. Officer Levi sighed.

"Yes, we have found him," he said. "Saying that for about the third time now."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy and…where is he?"

"He's being held at Zane Kahf's old hover car garage outside of the city."

"How far outside of the city?"

"A few miles."

"How many miles?"

"About fifteen."

"Fifteen miles?"

"Yes."

"How did you find him?"

"I really don't want to get into that right now. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course. I'll go tell the family."

"Ah, actually I don't think it's a good idea to bring your family," Officer Levi said.

"Why not?" Cornelius asked.

"You never know what'll happen. We're about to go right to a kidnapper's hideout. And this kidnapper might be dangerous. You really want to bring your family into might-be-danger?" Cornelius thought about Officer Levi's words and decided that he was right.

"I guess not," he said. "Alright then, let's go." Officer Levi nodded his head. Cornelius stood up and stretched quickly, then walked out of Wilbur's bedroom, followed by Officer's Levi and Kim.

"You can tell your family where we're going but don't let them come along," Officer Levi said quietly in the hall.

"Alright," Cornelius replied. They entered the living room to only find Gaston sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked away from the screen and over at the three.

"Hello," he said, holding back a yawn. "Everyone else went to bed but I decided to stay up just in case."

"Bed? What time is it?" Cornelius questioned.

"Around two in the morning," Gaston yawned.

"Two in the morning? How long was I out?"

"About seven hours," Officer Kim responded. Cornelius' eyes widened.

"Oh wow," he said. "Anyway, we found Wilbur," he told Gaston. Gaston's eyes widened and he dropped the remote that he had been clutching.

"You found him?" He said, a smile starting to play across his lips.

"Yes. Officer Levi, Officer Kim, and I are going to find him right now, your job is to tell everyone when they wake up and not to leave the house and to tell everyone else not to leave the house either."

"Why can't we come along?"

"I don't think it's a very good idea. Just trust me and do what I said, please?"

"Alright, alright, alright. Just go and get back as fast and as soon as possible."

"I plan to. Thank you Gaston."

"You're welcome."

"And tell Franny not to worry."

"Got it."

"Thank you."

"Just leave already!" Cornelius turned and walked to the front door, followed by Officer Levi and Officer Kim.

"He seems…charming," Officer Levi said as they walked outside into the crisp early morning air.

"Oh, he usually is. He's just a bit stressed out because of this whole thing that's been going on. He and Wilbur are really close."

"Oh. Alright then." The three walked up to the police hover car and climbed inside. Cornelius sat in the back and the two officers sat up front; Officer Levi was driving.

"Be prepared to walk a while," Officer Kim said while pulling her seatbelt across her body and pushing it into the holder.

"Why?" Cornelius asked, doing the same.

"We can't just fly a hover car over there and expect everything to go smoothly."

"Oh."

"We'll be landing the hover car at least a mile away so be prepared," Officer Levi said. He started up the hover car and it lifted off the ground. Officer Levi drove it away from the Robinson mansion and to where the navigation system told him the old hover car garage was.

"I don't care if I have to walk a thousand miles," Cornelius said, looking out the window as they flew over the Todayland River and away from the city. "Just as long as we get to Wilbur before anything bad happens to him." And the famous inventor looked up at the gleaming full moon, closed his eyes, and wished his son was ok.

* * *

**Ok so I'm grounded for another week because I don't do my chores when I'm asked to. I hate chores! But I'll be back next week and update again, I promise!**

**Review please!**

**-Taylor**

* * *


	13. Having Fun with Eye Patch Man

**I'm back! Man I hate being grounded. Maybe I should do my chores when I'm asked…maybe.**

**Anyway, I was so excited to get the computer back that I literally ran upstairs to the computer and immediately got on after school. I'm so happy!**

**I still have to wait a few days to get my cell phone back though. I'm not very good at keeping my things. XD But oh well. At least I got the computer back.**

**Sorry, I had to say all that cuz I'm really happy. I understand that "cuz" isn't a real word but who cares? It's shorter and doesn't take a long time to say.**

**Enough with my chatter! Geez you guys should tell me when to stop! You're still not telling me! AH!!**

**(Cough, cough) Crisis over. Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It wouldn't open for anything. The stupid lock would not let itself be picked by a pocketknife. It was impossible. Wilbur had been trying or hours on end and had never even gotten any progress at all. He had decided to give up after about five hours and he put the pocketknife back into his pocket. He lied down on the hard floor and closed his eyes. But only seconds later did he hear the door begin to open.

"Be quiet kid." It was Zane. Wilbur sat up and shielded his eyes with his arm from the light that suddenly swarmed into the dark room from the hallway. He looked up at Zane when his eyes adjusted. His kidnapper was walking down the stairs towards him.

"What do you want now?" Wilbur asked as if Zane was his big brother instead of his kidnapper. Zane didn't stop walking.

"Orders from my boss to come and get you," he replied. He reached the bottom step and walked over to Wilbur, who was still sitting on the ground.

"What does _he_ want now?" Wilbur asked. Zane rolled his eyes.

"He didn't say. Now stand up." Wilbur did what he was told. "Face away from me you brat," Zane sputtered at him.

"Look who's talking," Wilbur mumbled under his breath as he turned around. Zane didn't hear and Wilbur was glad for it. He felt rope start to wrap around his wrists seconds later and Wilbur rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What?" Zane asked, pulling the knot tight and starting on another one.

"Don't you think this is getting a bit old?" Wilbur asked. Zane cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talkin' about kid?" He asked.

"The rope around my wrists thing. Why can't you just lead me out of the room holding onto my wrists? And that calling me "kid" thing too. I mean seriously, I have a name, thank you very much."

"It's a habit," Zane said, finally finishing with the rope. "And the rope thing is dead order from the boss. Don't wanna' upset him."

"Oh yeah, cause the whole world would come to an end if you disobeyed him just once in your life." Zane turned him around and gave him a deathly glare. Wilbur's eyes widened in fear. "Just kidding," he said quickly.

"Yeah, you'd better be," Zane said. Then he dragged Wilbur around to the front of him and began to push the teenager up the stairs.

* * *

"How do you know that?"

Wilbur was now tied to a small wooden chair and sat in front of Zane and Eye Patch Man. His sat in his chair waiting for an answer to his question.

"Because, little Robinson, I have sources that tell me these things. Sources I'm afraid I can't tell you about," Eye Patch Man answered.

"So what did you bring me out here for?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Eye Patch Man turned away from him.

"_That's for me to know and you to find out," _Wilbur mocked quietly. But he suddenly wished he hadn't because Eye Patch Man stopped walking and turned around. Eye Patch Man walked casually over to Wilbur and bent down so his face was right in front of Wilbur's.

"You think you're so brave and funny?" He said.

"Actually, yeah a little bit," Wilbur said. Eye Patch Man smirked.

"You're not smart at all," he said. "Especially for doin' what you just did."

"What, agreeing with you? That makes me dumb or something? Dude, that's just wrong." Eye Patch Man's smirk quickly faded and was replaced by a frown.

"Not agreeing with me you little brat," Eye Patch Man hissed at him. "For mocking me."

"Oh. Yeah, see, that just slipped out. It runs in my family. It gets pretty annoying sometimes let me tell you."

"Shut up kid!"

"Why does everyone insist on calling me kid? I mean seriously, I have a name! It's Wilbur just in case you didn't know!" Eye Patch Man closed his eyes furiously and clenched his fist in anger. Wilbur smirked. He was winning this battle and he was enjoying every second of it.

After a few seconds Eye Patch Man unclenched his fist and opened his eyes. He looked straight into Wilbur's eyes.

"Listen kid, Wilbur, whatever…I am not the kind of man to mess around with. You do it again, your life is mine, got it?"

"I thought you needed me alive though."

"My plan does need you alive."

"So why are you threatening to kill me?"

"For after my plan is fulfilled."

"How do you know it's gonna' work?"

"You're pushing it."

"Sorry. Go on."

"I thought you were a frightened little coward. Where did all this nonsense come from?"

"You know, I've kinda' adapted to this place and you and Zane I mean heck, I've been talking to a doorknob for the past what, five, six hours? It is kinda' weird I know but…you know." Eye Patch Man raised an eyebrow and backed his face away from Wilbur's.

"You are one of the strangest kids I have ever met," he said.

"Uh, was that a compliment? Or just a rude comment?"

"Both." Wilbur scowled.

"That's mean."

"What kind of stuff have you been sayin' to that doorknob, boy?"

"Wilbur."

"Boy, kid, Wilbur, whatever! I've had enough of this. I'm leaving. Zane, cover the kid's mouth."

"It's Wilbur!" Wilbur screamed. Before he could say or do anything else Zane had placed a strip o duct tape over his mouth. Wilbur muffled something but neither Eye Patch Man nor Zane could understand him.

"Stupid kid," Eye Patch Man muttered.

_Wilbur,_ Wilbur thought as he heard the words. He struggled to free himself but didn't get any luck. He looked at Zane and Eye Patch Man.

"Come Zane," Eye Patch Man said. "It's time for the main event." The two walked away from Wilbur, leaving him alone tied to his chair.

_This is so not cool,_ Wilbur thought as he continued to try to free himself. He eventually gave up and just sat there, thinking to himself. His dad couldn't come. It's going to lead to big danger, he just knew it.

But his dad was coming. And there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**I think that's the longest chapter I've written so far. I think the little break I had gave me confidence and just spilled stuff out of me.**

**I hope you liked it. It was supposed to be funny so don't be afraid to laugh. If you were afraid to laugh the first time go back and read it again and laugh this time. **

**I hope it's not too big of a cliffhanger. I'll try to update as soon as possible and try not to get grounded. XD**

**Review please!**

**-Taylor**


	14. The Reunion

**Nothing to say. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

****

Chapter 14

It was three in the morning when the police hover car landed in front of the giant warehouse building. The hatch in the roof slid back and Cornelius was the first and the fastest to climb out. He jumped onto the grassy ground and looked at the building.

"You're positive that this is where Wilbur is?" He asked the Officers as they climbed out of the hover car.

"Absolutely positive," Officer Levi said, closing the hatch and walking towards the building. He and Officer Kim both brought out their guns and walked up to a small wooden door on the side of the building. Officer Levi stood on the right side of the door and Officer Kim stood on the left side. They both held their guns up against their chests and when Officer Levi nodded his head Officer Kim nodded back and took hold of the golden doorknob. She turned it and opened the door.

"Freeze!" Officer Levi yelled as he and Officer Kim ran into the room with their guns pointed out in front of them. They looked around and noticed that nobody was in the room. The only things in the room with them were a bunch of different colored hover cars. The two officers looked at each other when Cornelius walked in through the doorway.

"Wow, that's a lot of hover cars," he whispered. Officer Levi put his index finger to his lips.

"Don't make a sound," he hissed quietly. "Just look around for your son. Quietly." Then the three split up into the massive jungle of hover cars.

* * *

Wilbur sat still in his chair since he knew he couldn't free himself. His chin rested on his chest and his eyes were closed sadly. Whatever Eye Patch Man was planning it wasn't good. And Wilbur intended to make sure that it didn't happen, even he was tied to a chair at the moment.

He was about to fall asleep in his chair when he heard a door opening. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Freeze!" He heard someone yell from somewhere else in the room. Then he heard some clicking noises like guns being cocked and loaded. Then he heard footsteps go in three different directions. His parents had forced him to take band in sixth grade and in band he was trained to hear really quiet noises while he was playing really high on his trumpet. So he could hear these footprints like they were elephants stomping around, and he instantly knew it was his father and the two police officers Eye Patch Man had told him that were coming.

Wilbur tried to scream and yell, but the duct tape reused to let him do so. He tried to stand up and walk around with the chair connected to his back, but then he remembered that Zane had tied his ankles to the legs of the chair, restraining him from walking anywhere. So all he could do was hope that they would find him.

* * *

Cornelius walked past a red and blue hover car, then by a green and yellow hover car, then by a solid purple one. He thought that the hover cars would never end until he finally came to the last one in the row on his right.

"Finally," he muttered to himself. He came out of the jungle and looked to his left. He saw nothing but more hover cars and the wall of the building. He sighed and looked to his right, and his eyes widened and a big smile spread across his face. Tears formed in his eyes as he ran over to his son.

"Wilbur!" He whispered when he got to him. His son opened his eyes and looked up at his dad. His eyebrows raised and Cornelius was guessing that he was smiling under the strip of duct tape that was covering his mouth. He gave a slight muffle noise and Cornelius gripped the duct tape. He saw his son close his eyes tightly, and then he ripped the tape off.

"Don't scream, don't scream," Cornelius said quietly to Wilbur as the tape ripped off. Wilbur didn't make a sound but a few small tears trickled down his cheeks. "Good boy."

"Dad, I'm not a dog," Wilbur said quietly, looking up at his dad and smiling. Cornelius smiled even bigger and hugged his son tightly.

"I've missed you so much," he said. "We all have."

"I've missed you too Dad," Wilbur replied. "I really wish I could hug you back right now but uh…" Cornelius released his son and noticed that he was tied to a wooden chair.

"Oh, well, let me go see if Officer Levi or Officer Kim has a pocketknife or something."

"No need," Wilbur said, smirking. "There's one in my pocket."

"How did you get-uh, never mind," Cornelius said. He reached his hand into his son's pocket and felt nothing.

"Uh, Wilbur?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"There's nothing here."

"Then check the other pocket Dad."

"Other pocket, right. I'm on it." Cornelius walked over to his son's other side and reached into his other pocket. There he found a small silver pocketknife. He started to saw away at the ropes that bound his son to the chair. When he was finally done cutting the ropes from Wilbur's hands, the thirteen-year-old hugged his father tighter than he ever had before.

"Uh son, I still have to do your ankles," Cornelius said.

"I don't care," Wilbur said, tears forming at his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. Cornelius smiled and wrapped his arms around his son. When the hug was over Cornelius finished cutting the ropes from around Wilbur's ankles and then they embraced in another hug.

"I love you Dad," Wilbur whispered. Cornelius felt salty tears worming down his own his cheeks, as on his son's.

"I love you too, Wilbur," he whispered.

"How cute," a voice said to their right. They let go of each other and looked over to see Eye Patch Man to Wilbur and Kaden Williamson to Cornelius.

"Eye Patch Man," Wilbur said.

"Kaden Williamson," Cornelius said at the exact same time. They looked at each other.

"Kaden Williamson?" Wilbur questioned.

"Eye Patch Man?" Cornelius questioned at the exact same time.

"Is that something you regularly do together?" Kaden Williamson/Eye Patch Man said.

"Your name is Kaden Williamson?" Wilbur asked him.

"Yes, yes it is. Why? You got something against that name or somethin' kid?"

"For the last time, it's Wilbur! Not kid! And no, I don't. It's just that you could have told me your real name when you first had Zane bring me here! All this time I've been calling you Eye Patch Man when your name was Kaden Williamson. Next time you kidnap someone, tell them your name!"

"Wilbur," Cornelius said.

"What? It's true. He should."

"He won't be kidnapping anybody else," Cornelius said. "Because I plan to have him thrown in jail for the rest of his life."

"I'm so scared," Kaden said, smirking. "What do you plan to do? Confuse me with a bunch of science questions or something?"

"Shut up!" Wilbur screamed. "My dad can take you with his bare hands! And plus we have two officers here with us!"

"Oh, you mean Officers Levi and Kim. Yes well, I took care of them by myself. They're out cold right now in the room that I was holding you in this whole time."

"You took them both down?" Wilbur asked.

"But they both had guns with them," Cornelius said.

"Yes, but there aren't the best at using them. Me, I'm pretty good. But Zane, my partner, he's the best at using them. Want to see?"

"No, not really," Cornelius said.

"Too bad. Zane, now!" There was a loud gunshot and before anything else happened, Cornelius fell to the floor with a small bullet size hole in his leg. Wilbur turned and looked down at his dad, grabbing his leg and screaming in pain. Wilbur's eyes were wide as he saw blood starting to pool around his father's body. Tears immediately started to form at Wilbur's eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs only one word:

"DAD!!"

* * *

**I was crying when I was writing the part when Cornelius was untying Wilbur from the chair and all the hugs and stuff. I'm also crying while I write about Cornelius getting shot in the leg. Can you imagine watching your dad get shot and then watching him die and suffer painfully on the floor as a pool of his own blood starts to form around his body?**

**Ok, getting a little freaked out there. Anyway, I hope this served you well and you're not too mad at me for shooting Cornelius.**

**Review please!**

**-Taylor**

* * *


	15. The Tough Decision

**Again, nothing to say. Here's the chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Wilbur looked from his rapidly bleeding father back over to Kaden. He was smiling evilly. But Wilbur saw another look in his eye. He wanted Zane to have hit Cornelius in the chest or the heart or the head, somewhere that would have killed him.

_Right, like bleeding to death isn't dying,_ Wilbur thought. That confused him because it's bleeding to_ death_ so it is killing. He shook the thought out of his head and focused on what was happening.

"You see, little Robinson, my plan did work," Kaden said.

"That was your highly secretive plan?" Wilbur asked. "Just to shoot my dad unexpectedly?"

"That was phase one of my plan."

"I thought kidnapping me was phase one of your plan!"

"It was."

"It was. What? Dude, you are so confusing!"

"I know. Don't you love it?" After he said that, he ran at Wilbur. Before Wilbur could do anything, Kaden took a hold of his wrist and twisted it behind his back. Wilbur screamed in pain, and hearing his scream was even more painful for Cornelius than the pain from the bullet.

"Don't you dare hurt my son," he said darkly. He struggled to stand up, and after a few seconds he was on his feet, blood still dripping from the wound. His blue lab coat that he had been wearing was now soaked with crimson-colored blood, along with his hair and entire body. Kaden looked over at the famous inventor with wide eyes. Wilbur's eyes were closed and his head was down, but he heard what his father said and he smiled.

"What are you gonna' do to me if I do?" Kaden asked, smirking. Cornelius looked at Kaden, filled with rage. He stood up straight, ignoring the pain it brought to his leg.

"I'll do this." He limped over to him as fast as he could. He brought up his hand and clenched it into a fist. He swung his fist at Kaden and punched him right in the cheek. Kaden let go of Wilbur and fell to the floor. Wilbur opened his eyes and looked at Kaden. Then he looked over at his dad.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Your mother has shown me a few things," Cornelius answered.

"Even with an injured leg you rock." Cornelius smiled as he heard his son say this about him.

"Thanks son," he whispered. Then he collapsed onto the floor and passed out. Wilbur stared at him until he heard a click noise behind him. He twirled around and saw Kaden standing behind him with his gun pointed at Wilbur's head. Wilbur saw that his lip and nose were bleeding badly, which only made his dad even cooler.

"Don't you dare move kid," Kaden said angrily.

"For the hundredth time, it's-"

"Shut up!" Wilbur shut his mouth. He had a feeling that if he didn't then Kaden would shoot him.

"You're not gonna' kill my dad," Wilbur said.

"No, of course not," Kaden said. Wilbur let out a big sigh of relief. "You are." Wilbur's eyes opened wide and he stared at Kaden.

"Evil kidnapper guy say what?" He said.

"You heard me. I'm not gonna' kill your little daddy here. You are."

"You must be really messed up if you think I'm gonna' kill my own dad."

"No, you must be really messed up not to obey me. If you don't take that pocketknife your daddy used to cut you free and kill him with it, I will shoot you and kill you." Wilbur stared at the gun pointing right at his head and thought about what was going on. Kaden was winning this game, and Wilbur didn't like it. He couldn't kill his dad. No, he wouldn't.

"No," Wilbur finally said.

"What was that?" Kaden asked.

"I said no," Wilbur repeated. "I won't kill my own dad. You can kill me if you want but I will not kill my own father for anything."

"What a noble little boy you are," Kaden hissed. "Too bad you just killed yourself." Wilbur stood up straight, ready to take the bullet like a man. But he didn't want to see it, so he closed his eyes. He waited and a few seconds later he heard it.

The gun fired.

* * *

**I'm really sorry it's so short. It's just that I couldn't think of anything else to say. I'll make the last few chapters much longer, I promise.**

**Cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter and were on the edge of your seat throughout the whole thing. I even was and I was the one who wrote it! How crazy is that?**

**Well, anyway, as I say after every single chapter: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-Taylor**

* * *


	16. To the Hospital

**This chapter is full of surprises so be prepared. That's pretty much all I gotta' say so here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Wilbur expected immediate pain when the gun went off. But he didn't feel anything. It took him a few seconds to realize that the sound he'd heard had come from behind him, not in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw Kaden on the floor with a bullet sized hole right in his heart. His eyes were wide open but his pupils were up in his head. His skin was as pale as a ghost.

He was dead.

Blood leaked out from where the bullet had gone in. Wilbur turned around to see who had shot Kaden, but no one was there. A second later Zane appeared from behind a red and yellow hover car with a gun in his hand.

"You're a pretty brave kid," he said. "Wilbur, I mean."

"Thanks," Wilbur said. "Uh, why did you just shoot and kill your boss?"

"No one else was gonna' do it." There was an awkward silence between the two of them. After a few seconds Wilbur couldn't take it any more.

"Thanks for doing it before he could do it to me," he said.

"I didn't want you to die," Zane said. Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't?" He questioned. "Why not?"

"You're the future of Robinson Industries, right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"I hate to admit it but without that place our city would be in ruins. Chaos everywhere. Kaden knew this, and he wanted it to happen. He was looking forward to it. That was the end of his plan. The part that he said would ruin your life."

"Well he was right. That would ruin my life."

"And it would ruin mine. The whole city's. I couldn't let it happen. I had to end it. And this was the only way."

"You saved my life," Wilbur said. "I owe you for that."

"Yeah well I also kidnapped you and threatened to kill you a few times."

"I know, but you never really killed me."

"And I never really was going to. What do you mean that you owe me?"

"I won't make them throw you in jail, if you promise not do anything like this ever, ever again."

"I don't plan to. This experience opened my eyes. Opened them wide."

"Do you know where Kaden put Officer Levi and Officer Kim?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah. In the little closet in his office." Wilbur ran around Zane and towards Kaden's office. He opened the door and walked inside. He felt around in the darkness for a lamp and finally found one, after crashing into it, knocking it to the ground, and picking it back up. He switched it on and looked around the blank room. Behind the large mahogany desk was a wooden door with a golden doorknob. Wilbur walked around the desk and opened the door.

Officer Levi and Officer Kim fell onto the floor in front of Wilbur, both unconscious. Neither of them still had a gun with them.

_Kaden must have taken one and given the other one to Zane,_ Wilbur thought. He tried to drag Officer Levi out of the room but he was way too heavy. So he tried Officer Kim, but she was also way to heavy to lift. He tried dragging her under her arms, but his hands slipped and he fell onto the floor. He hung his head. A few seconds later he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up to see Zane standing behind him with a smile on his face.

Wilbur moved to the side and watched as Zane dragged both officers out of the room. The thirteen-year-old stood up and walked out of the room after Zane was finished.

"Thanks. They were way too heavy for me," Wilbur told him.

"No problem. They're not that heavy," Zane answered. Wilbur smiled, but it quickly faded when he remembered his father, still lying on the floor unconscious and bleeding. He ran over to his dad and kneeled down beside him.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Wilbur said, looking back over to Zane.

"I have a cell phone," Zane said, bringing a small black phone out of his pocket.

"That'll work. Call 911 right now!" Wilbur looked back down at his dad as he heard the sounds of Zane dialing and then a few seconds of silence until he started talking.

"Yeah, we have an unconscious bleeding man here. Yeah, he was shot. It's a long story. We need an ambulance right away." Zane was quiet as he listened to the other person. "Uh huh. Yeah, we're at the old Kahf's Hover Car Garage building." He was quiet again. "As soon as possible! This is Cornelius Robinson I'm talkin' about!" More silence. "Thank you!" Wilbur heard Zane flip the cell phone shut after hanging up. "They have an ambulance on the way," he told Wilbur. Wilbur smiled.

"Help is on the way, Dad," he said quietly. "Help is on the way."

* * *

"Easy now, easy." The two ambulance drivers carefully lifter Cornelius onto a white stretcher, trying to avoid the blood. They carried him through the maze of hover cars and outside to the waiting ambulance. Wilbur, Zane, and the two now-conscious police officers stood nearby and watched as the famous inventor was lifted into the back of the ambulance.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to prevent your dad from getting shot," Zane said to Wilbur. Wilbur turned and looked at him.

"It's ok. You saved me, and my dad, he might not even be dead," Wilbur answered.

"Yeah but still, I shoulda' never done any of this in the first place."

"You're right, you never should have done any of this," Wilbur said. "But you did. You can't change the past. It's already happened. You just gotta' forget about it and keep moving forward." Zane smiled.

"Where do you live?" Officer Levi asked. Zane looked at him.

"Nowhere. I don't have any family or friends. I was living here with Kaden but now, I don't have a home." Wilbur thought about this.

"Well then, maybe we could adopt you," he said. Zane looked down at him.

"I'm thirty-six years old and I kidnapped you, I don't think your parents will be up to that idea," he said.

"Yeah but you saved their only child's life and prevented Kaden from doing anything else bad. Think they'll like that?"

"I'm kinda' alright with bein' on my own, thanks."

"Ok, suit yourself."

The ambulance doors closed and the ambulance drove away, sirens blaring and lights blinking. Wilbur stared after it and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Wilbur looked back and saw Officer Levi.

"We'll give you a ride to the hospital," he said. "Come on."

* * *

Wilbur sat in a small green chair out in the hall in front of his father's hospital room. His legs wouldn't stop shaking and he couldn't stop fumbling with his fingers. He was waiting for the Dr. Richardson to come out and give him the news. It had been half an hour since Wilbur, Zane, and the two officers had arrived at the hospital and Wilbur was getting impatient. He suddenly jumped out of his chair, causing Zane, Officer Levi, and Officer Kim to look at him.

"Why is it taking so long?!" He asked. "Don't they know that there are people waiting to know if he's ok?"

"Wilbur, calm down. The doctor said he'd make it as quick as possible," Officer Levi said.

"I don't want to calm down! I want to know if my dad is ok!"

"Well then." Wilbur jumped at the sudden voice of another. He turned around and saw Dr. Richardson standing behind him.

"Dr. Richardson," Wilbur said. "Uh, hi."

"Hello. I believe I owe you some news," Dr. Richardson said.

"That'd be nice," Wilbur said.

"Alright. Well, your father is going to live." Wilbur instantly smiled.

"Really?" He said, tears coming to hi eyes.

"Yes. But we'll have to do a little surgery to get that bullet out of his leg. And then after that he'll have to stay here for about a week."

"That's fine. As long as he's gonna' be ok."

"He's awake now, if you would like to go in and talk to him, you're more than welcome to do so."

"I'd like that," Wilbur said.

"Go on in." Wilbur walked over to the thick wooden door and opened it. His father was lying on a hospital bed on the far side of the room. The bed closest to the door was empty. Cornelius looked over when he heard the door open. He immediately smiled when he saw that it was his only son.

"Wilbur," he said. His voice sounded dry and raspy and he looked tired. Wilbur hurried over to his side.

"Hi Dad. How're you doing?"

"My leg's in a little pain and I've got a slight headache but other than that I'm fine. I'm really happy to see that you're ok."

"Yeah. Zane shot and killed Kaden before Kaden could shoot and kill me. Zane is out in the hallway right now if you want to talk to him."

"I'll talk to him later. Right now, I want a hug from my only son." Wilbur looked at his dad and smiled. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around him. Cornelius did the same to Wilbur.

"I'm glad you're gonna' be ok, Dad," Wilbur whispered in his ear.

"I am too, Wilbur," Cornelius whispered. "I am too."

* * *

**Hope you liked that one. I tried to make it long and I hope that I succeeded. And I want you all to know that I was never going to let Cornelius or Wilbur die. I never would. The thought never even crossed my mind so…**

**Review please!**

**-Taylor**

* * *


	17. A Happy Ending

**Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. But you know, all good stories must come to an end. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for sticking with Wilbur till the very end.**

**Anyway, here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_.:Two weeks later:._

"Wilbur, stop it!"

"You did it to me, I do it to you!"

"I did it to because I'm the dad and I'm supposed to do it!"

"And I'm the son! I'm supposed to get revenge and do it to you!"

"I don't remember that in the dad and son's handbook!"

"Read between the lines!"

"I'll remember that next time! But for now…" Cornelius grabbed his son's arms and made him stop tickling him. He twisted Wilbur over onto the floor and began to tickle him instead.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Wilbur said in between laughs.

"Of course it is," Cornelius said, a wide smile on his face. "I'm the dad."

"So what?"

"Isn't this fun?" He asked.

"If you consider torture as fun," Wilbur said. Cornelius continued to tickle his son until his leg hurt too much to do any more. The famous inventor sat down on the couch in the living room. Wilbur sat down next to him, trying to take in breaths after laughing so much.

"Geez, you were gonna' make me die of laughter," the thirteen-year-old said.

"Maybe that's because you're so ticklish," Cornelius chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I get that from you." Cornelius stopped chuckling and looked at his son.

"I'm not that ticklish," he said.

"Are you kidding? You should have seen yourself when I was tickling you," Wilbur responded, a smiled spreading across his face.

"I'll make sure to learn not to laugh as much."

"I'd like to see that."

"You will, you will."

"So, do you know what happened to Zane?" Wilbur asked randomly. Cornelius looked over at his son.

"Officer Levi said that they helped find a house suitable for him in the city. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just a bit curious."

"Alright. Well I think that-"

"Cornelius! Wilbur! Dinner!" Franny's shrill voice cut through their conversation like a gun shot.

"Coming Mom!" Wilbur called.

"Coming Honey!" Cornelius called at the same time.

"I hope there's another food fight again," Wilbur said, standing up from the couch.

"I don't," Cornelius said, standing up on his crutches. They started to walk to the dining room.

"Oh yeah, you're still on crutches," Wilbur said. "How long do you have to be on them again?"

"Four more months."

"Ooo, that sucks."

"Yeah, it kinda' does. Your mom won't let me go to work or do any work here at home. All she'll let me do is eat and sleep and watch TV."

"Lucky," Wilbur muttered. "I'd really like that."

"To do every day for four months?"

"It's better than going to school."

"Eh, I guess it would be."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Wilbur climbed under the dark blue comforter and lied his head down on his pillow. He looked at his now-repaired window. The hole that Zane had created had just recently been repaired a few days earlier, and Wilbur had had to sleep on the couch in the living room until it was finished. It had been the worst week of his life. He had kept falling off, getting too cold, getting too hot, and a bunch of other irritating things.

Wilbur turned onto his side and tried to get to sleep, but that's when he heard his bedroom doors open. He turned onto his other side and saw his dad walk into his room.

"Dad?" He said.

"Sh," Cornelius said, putting his finger to his lips. "I don't want your mother to hear." He quietly closed both of Wilbur's doors and walked over to the bed. He set his crutches on the floor and sat down on Wilbur's bed.

"What are you in here for?" Wilbur asked. "Not that I don't want you in here or anything it's just that, you never come here."

"I want to talk to you."

"Ok, about what?"

"Do you want to skip school tomorrow?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

"Well duh, every kid does. Why?"

"I was thinking that you and I could sneak away tomorrow and have some quality father son time. What do you say?"

"Uh, sure. I'll do anything to get out of school."

"Great. Well, I guess I'll see you-"

"Wait, did you ever find anything under my bed while I was gone?"

"What? No."

"Well, Kaden told me that he had Zane leave something under my bed that should bring back some memories for you."

"Well, we never found anything. I'll look right now." Cornelius stood up and threatened to fall over because of his bad leg, but regained his balance. He kneeled down best he could and looked under Wilbur's bed. When he came back up Wilbur noticed that he had a small pocketknife in his hand.

"A pocketknife?" Wilbur asked. "Why is a pocketknife so important?"

"This is the exact pocketknife Kaden used to kill Leon all those years ago. I remember watching the security video and zooming in on the knife because I thought it might be a good clue to help us find him. If I had found this earlier we might have found you earlier."

"It's ok Dad. At least you found me."

"That's sure true. Alright, it's time for you to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"See ya' in the morning Dad. I love you." Cornelius smiled as he picked up his crutches and stood from Wilbur's bed.

"I love you too Wilbur. Good night." He walked over to Wilbur's doors and left his room, closing the doors behind him. Wilbur turned back over to his other side again. He closed his eyes and smiled, looking forward to the next day.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. Sniff, sniff! Sob, sob! **

**I hope you all liked it! If you liked this one then you should read some of my other stories if you want to. I'd really appreciate it if you read them and leave good reviews. Most of them are oneshots, just a heads up.**

**Anyway, please review! Thank you!**

**-Taylor**


End file.
